


It's not you, it's definitely me...

by Goddess_of_flight13



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Inspired by Jumper, M/M, Teleportation, somewhat of a slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_flight13/pseuds/Goddess_of_flight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has always been able to be in two places at once. At least that's what people that know him say. Harvey is about to find out how he achieves this feat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is something I wrote a long time ago but didn’t finish the first chapter until now. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.  
> I’ll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, GirlinBlue2364, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I’ll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you’re more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. So follow me and I’ll be sure to follow you back. Thank you for your attention and for reading.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited! :)

When Mike woke up that morning his first words were something along the lines of ‘oh fuck’. He overslept again and as a result was now an hour late for work. To top it off he already had three missed calls, two from Donna’s desk and the other from Harvey himself. 

The previous night had been spent proof reading and looking for loopholes for two different cases. Mike barely took 5 minutes to shower but didn’t bother to shave or eat breakfast. As soon as he was dressed he ran out the door, wrinkling his suit, he’ll hear from Harvey about that as well. The blond man grabbed his messenger bag and was just about to get his bike when he realized this case involves a huge client, one that’s been with the firm years before he was even hired. In other words this meeting is incredibly important so Harvey will be furious, even more than he already was, if doesn’t show up soon with something. But it’ll be worse the later he gets in and it’ll take him 30 minutes alone to get to work even on his bike. 

Mike didn’t want to use his powers for this when he could use his ride there but he has no other choice than to teleport to the firm unless he wants to be stuck working with Louis for God knows how long. With that disturbing thought in mind Mike closed his eyes and concentrated. He pictured the building three doors over from Pearson Hardman, where he knew for a fact that no one was there because it was abandon. When he opened his eyes again he was greeted with the graffiti of the building’s back wall. This alley is his official P.H arrival destination from the rare times he allows himself to teleport to the firm and not get seen appearing out of nowhere because that is a little hard to explain to someone. 

Mike all but ran to the office, praying that the loophole he found in the Farnsworth case was enough to subdue Harvey’s wrath even if it’s just enough for him not to be handed over to Louis. As soon as he steps out of the elevator he phones rings again. He nervously looks at the caller ID and only releases a breath of relieve when he sees it wasn’t Harvey calling him again but his stomachs drops for an entirely different reason. Dreading the upcoming conversation, he hit answer.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, may I speak with Mr. Ross?”

“Yes, he’s speaking.”

“Hello sir, I’m nurse Kelly. I’m calling on behalf of Monterey nursing home. I believe you are the listed contact for Edith Ross, correct?”

“Yes, I am. Has anything happened?” “Yes sir. I’m afraid that we can’t find your grandmother. We’ve looked for three hours. I’m terribly sorry I have to be bearer of bad news but do you have any idea of where she could’ve gone?”

‘Grammy, where have you gone to now?’ Mike suppressed a sigh and acted the part of the indignant and worried grandson.  
“You lost my grandmother? Are you kidding me?! I pay you to look after her. What the hell have you been doing this whole time?” He forced his tone to sound outraged and purposely spoke between grinding teeth. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I understand your upset-”

“You’re damn right I’m upset. I can’t believe you lost her. She can barely walk without her cane and somehow she outran all of you “qualified” care takers. You are unbelievable. You know what forget it; I’ll look for her myself but don’t think your supervisor won’t here from me.” With that being said he hangs up and takes a deep breath.

Mike can feel eyes on him from passerby’s that heard the conversation but chooses to ignore them. ‘I may have gone overboard there on that last remark.’ The blond associate ponders as he gets back on the elevator and goes down to the bull pen floor. Mike sits down at his desk and immediately a thought comes to mind. ‘I bet she’s already back in her room.’ He calls Edith’s room number and sure enough she picks up. “Hello.”

“Hey Grammy. How are you?”

“Ah, I’m fine my dear. How about you? It’s strange of you to call me during work hours.”

“Funny you say that. You see I just got a very interesting call from your nursing home. Can you guess why?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue, my dear.” She said in an innocent tone that would’ve worked if it was anyone else other than Mike. “Grammy.” He said playfully scolding her.

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to go play bingo if I hadn’t gone.”

“There are Bingo tournaments at the nursery home every day.” He responded in a matter of fact tone. “But there isn’t a Mr. Samuel there to be my bingo partner besides who wants to play with all those grumpy old hags.” 

Mike could only roll eyes in fake exasperation at the comment, “Well some would say that you’re one of those old-” “Michael James Ross don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Her only response was laughter on the other end of the call. “Yes ma’am. Is there any chance of you to stop escaping from the Home any time soon?” “None.” It was her turn to chuckle. “Well then, I ask you to please keep your break outs strictly after lights out because I had to rip that nurse a new one just to maintain appearances.” He whispered so his fellow associates wouldn’t overhear.

“Are you giving me orders young man?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it; I’m just simply strongly suggesting keeping your rendezvous with Mr. Samuel to a minimum or we’ll have NYPD looking for an 89 year old on the run.” 

“I’m 88 years old I’ll have you know.” 

“Grammy, you’re 89.” “You have no prove of that and I spent most of my life going where I want; I’m not going to let those kids in scrubs tell me when I can and can’t go outside. Moreover, aren’t you supposed to be working instead of gossiping with you 87 year of old grandmother?” Just as Mike was laughing at the fact that she keeps subtracting years every time its mentioned he sees a shadow cover his desk. He pales when he sees who it was looming over him.

His boss did not seem to be particularly glad to see him this morning, ‘Oh shit.’ “I’m going to have to call you later. I have to hang up now.” “Goodbye dear. Have a nice day.” 

“Bye.” He said quickly and hangs up. He dreads having to look into Harvey’s glaring eyes but he can’t really avoid it any longer.

“My office now!” Is all he says before walking away and like a good puppy he follows. He hears snickering coming from Kyle’s cubicle as he passes but chooses to ignore it. 

The elevator ride up to Harvey’s office was filled with a tense silence. Mike didn’t know what to say that can possibly excuse him from being thrown to the dogs after this. Is one thing to arrive late but it’s another to arrive late, forget about your hurry because of your teleporting grandmother and then being found talking on your cell in your desk when you’re supposed to have been begging no to been given to Louis half an hour ago. 

As soon as Harvey enters his office he tells Donna to hold his calls for the moment. When Mike passes the red head she looks like she pities him for a whole second before focusing on her work. “Close the door.” Harvey orders and Mike obeys diligently. 

“Harvey…” He didn’t let him finish.

“Sit down.” He demanded looking very much like the hard ass lawyer he is. “When you were an over an hour late I expected you to take my call and give me a damn good reason not to fire your ass right then and there. Or at the very least to come to me directly as soon as you arrived and begged me personally no to do so. But what I didn’t expect was to find you having a good laugh while chit chatting to your girlfriend on your phone.” 

“It was the Nursery Home.” Mike responded; he didn’t know what else to say to that seeing as he’s completely right. Harvey didn’t respond immediately, waiting for him to elaborate.

“My grandmother was missing.”

“She was missing? I take it she’s already been found.” Mike only nodded before swallowed nervously, “Yeah, I was talking to her about it. Telling her she shouldn’t run off like that.” 

“It didn’t sound like a scolding to me.” Harvey’s icy stare sent shills down Mike’s spine. He once again didn’t know how to answer. 

“Let’s get one thing straight here Mike, I don’t give a rats ass about if your grandmother is missing or not. What I do care about is my reputation and as I said before you are a reflection of me and I’m not satisfied with what you’re doing with it. Constantly arriving late with a wrinkled suit and that horrendously skinny tie and to top it off gossiping to your grandmother during working hours. If it wasn’t for the fact that you do a half decent job and are actually somewhat usual in cases I would’ve fire you so fast you I make your head spin. Are we clear?”

“Yea-Yes, we’re clear. Harvey, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Mike apologized even though Harvey’s words hurt him, he tried to hide it. 

“It better not. Now, tell me what have you found and make it quick, I have to leave in 10 minutes.”

Mike thanked God he remembered to grab his files before going to Harvey’s office. When he finished giving Harvey everything he asked for and then some the raven head looked slightly calmer. The fact that they have what they needed to win the case helped to take him off Mike’s back but that doesn’t mean he let him sit in the meeting like he was going to. Instead Mike’s punishment was to go search everything he can find on one Mr. Sebastian Fitzgerald for a new case and to help out Louis associates in anything they may need. 

The associate took his punishment gladly considering it could’ve been way worse. Already in his desk, he greeted Rachel as she passed and down the hall, offering a friendly wave only for his eyes to be drawn towards Louis who had called him from the entrance to the bullpen. He went over to him expecting a rant over his latest mistake or his general existence but was caught off guard when the man simply asked for the file he was given 3 days ago. A case he was awarded for disobeying Louise in favor of following up on Harvey’s. The same case he wasn’t done researching for since his deadline is in 2 days. He told his superior this and was met by a displeased scowl and a glare. Then he was threatened with being taken off all major cases and practically being incarcerated in the research library doing all the grunt work the other associates haven’t finished if he didn’t hand Louis the file in 5 minutes, revised or not. Mike didn’t need to be told twice as he booked it to his desk and rummaged through the documents on his desk looking for the seemingly absent paperwork. He couldn’t find it anywhere and didn’t remember where he last saw it. But since it wasn’t in his desk and he did go library earlier that day for one of Harvey’s cases, he assumed he must of accidently taking it with Harvey’s workload and left it there. 

The associate power walked to the elevator bank and headed down to find the file. His heart sank in his chest when he walked into the room he had been a little while ago and didn’t see the case file on the table he had been using. With dread coiling in his stomach and a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead at the thought of losing a client’s file, he headed towards the main help desk for the employees. They had, thankfully, seen the abandoned file and placed it in lost and found for the time being. Mike thanked them again and checked his wrist watch as he hurriedly went to the elevators, papers in hand, only to freeze mid step. 1 minute left before his time was up and he wasn’t even in front of the elevator bank yet. He wouldn’t make it and while normal people didn’t take a 1 or 2 minute delay as grounds for severe punishment, Mike knew from past experiences that Louis did. He momentarily allowed himself a brief second to panic before all but running to the empty break room next to the library and closing the door behind him. He hated using his powers to cheat his way out of things but he couldn’t afford to be sent down here all day to do Louis bidding when he had more important work to do for Harvey, who might I add, he was not on good terms with right now. And abandoning his client cases for Louis’s measly research cases will do nothing to get Mike back into his boss’s good graces. Double checking the room to make sure that no one was inside or peeking into a window, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in a janitor closet 5 stories above from where he stood not a second ago. Mike walked to the door and cautiously peeked out into the hallway, when he saw no one looking his way he casually stepped out of the closet and closed the door. He sped walked to Louis’s office; the man himself was now in his chair behind his desk, speaking to someone on the phone before looking up at him and smirking smugly, ready to implement his promise of penalty. Before he could hang up and take action Mike took the liberty of pointing at his watch in the universal sign of “look at the time” which only served to confuse the other man. He did as suggested and Mike watched as the snarky smirk that promise suffering slowly melted into a look off confusion before turning into realization that his associate was not in fact late like he’d thought. The balding man then looked back up at Mike who simply walked in and silently placed the requested file on the desk before turning around and allowing himself to smile in victory. He left the office with 30 seconds to spare, leaving a disgruntled junior partner in his wake. On his way back to his desk he was stopped by a man exiting the elevator he was about to go on.

“I’m sorry but weren’t you the guy I just saw in front of the library?” He asked calmly but Mike could tell he was confused. He couldn’t blame the guy though; if he saw someone five floors below where they were and not 2 minutes later see the same person up here yet not use the only elevators available to move around, he would be startled as well. “No sorry man, you’ve got me confused with someone else. I was in my superior’s office up until right now, handing in some stuff so that couldn’t have been me. I mean unless I have super speed or something.” He said laughing at the last part hoping the other man will join in. And like almost everyone Mike has ever said that to, the man let out a relieved laugh. “Oh I guess you’re right. I mean you have to have super speed to get here that fast without using elevator, but that’s ridiculous.” Well, it’s not the only way but Mike isn’t going to correct the stranger on his knowledge of powers. “I’m sorry for the mix-up and for wasting your time. I just swore that guy looked so much like you.” Mike forced a fake laugh. “Don’t worry about it, people tell me all the time that they’ve seen someone that looks like me on another floor when I’m not there. I guess I just one of those faces, you know. Or maybe I have a doppelganger.” The man laughs again and excused himself before walking away. Mike waits for the next elevator to reach him and when he finally makes it down to his assigned floor he sees Rachel approaching his desk. He calls her name as he gets closer from behind which makes her jump and turn around. She looks at him strangely and asked when he moved since she literally just passed him and greeted him a few minutes ago. He explained that he had to go to Louis’s office but she only stared at him with an air of suspicion. Mike knew it was because his story didn’t match up. At this time, close to lunch, the elevators were flooded with employees making a simply trip to another floor take up to almost ten minutes since the machine had to stop on every floor both on the way up and back. Not to mention the time it took to take care of the business in hand in the office itself. When the only response from the blond was a smile, the brunette simply sighed and shook her head, in wonder. “I swear Mike; it’s almost as if you’re in two places at once on most days.” Mike didn’t bother telling her how true that statement was.

The hours passed by slowly and lunch came and went before he got a call from Donna telling him Harvey want him in court in less than half an hour. Mike knew this as the man in question told him the previous day but he thought he wasn’t allowed to be included in that either after this morning’s incident. When he asked where Harvey was the red head said he was already waiting for him at the court house since his previous client’s meeting place was closer to it than the office.  
Mike hanged up after thanking her and quickly went to the fax room to make a copy of the needed files for the court case. He got delayed as the ratchet machine got jammed and it took him ten minutes just to make it work and five more to get the actual documents he needed. 

He internally freaked out when he looked at his watch and realized he only has 10 minutes left to get to the court house before Harvey has his ass on a silver platter. It took 30 minutes to get there; an impossible feat to accomplish in time for most people. It was at times like this Mike was grateful for his powers. He opted to leave his messenger bag at his cubicle and concentrated on the location he wanted to be. When he opened his eyes he was in an empty alleyway only a 2 minute walk from his destination. He sped walked to the building and made his way up the humongous staircase, and stood behind a familiar man texting on his cell. 

Harvey felt someone behind him and turned to find his presumably late associate right before his eyes. He furrows his eyebrow at him in suspicion before the time was up considering the traffic at this hour, “How did you get here so fast?”  
“What do you mean? I took a cab like most of New York’s population.” Mike tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
“And you got here in 20 minutes when I know for a fact in takes 30 minutes from the firm to get here with the best traffic time?” Harvey countered. 

“Well you did say to arrive in less than 30 minutes, didn’t you? So here I am.”

For a horrifying second Mike’s mind went blank at Harvey’s unconvinced expression. Luckily their client decided to arrive at that exact moment so Mike didn’t have to say anything. Though, Harvey threw him a look that clearly stated that this isn’t over. They made their way inside and soon after the session started. As expected Harvey won over the judge and jury pretty easily and had another win under his belt. Their client insisted they had dinner tonight to celebrate and Harvey agreed to keep him happy and said they meet him at his chosen restaurant after they finished work. They set the time accorded time and left after exchanging pleasantries. Mike thought his boss was going to grill him again in the car but he got a call and talked the whole car ride to the office. When they arrive Mike said Goodbye to Ray and entered Pearson Hardman with Harvey who was still on phone with a distressed client. 

Before they arrived on the floor for the bull pen, Mike got Harvey’s attention and made pointed at the files Harvey handed him in the car for the case they’d just won, asking permission to go finish up the report on it. His boss nodded, giving him the go ahead and Mike got off on his floor while Harvey continued with surprisingly good phone service on the elevator up to his office.

The blond let out a relieved sigh, he dodged a bullet there. Until tonight that is, he still has a long car ride with Harvey to the restaurant to look forward. With that depressing thought he sat down and put his earplugs on. He worked tirelessly until he got a text from Harvey saying to meet him in the lobby. Mike collected his things and arrived at the lobby in time to find Harvey there as well. They didn’t say anything in the car that wasn’t work related. He knew Harvey didn’t forget, instead he was prioritizing work like he usually does; something which Mike was thankful for. 

They arrived at the designated restaurant minutes before the appointed time. Harvey was giving instructions to Ray for the pickup time when his phone rang again. He told Mike to go in and get a table for three and said his farewell to Ray before picking up the call. From Harvey’s greeting Mike knew it was Jessica who called him. He let them be and walked to the entrance. ‘I didn’t ask him if he wanted me to order his usual drink’. Mike thought he better keep him on his good side now that he was calmer after this morning so he turned around with the intention to excuse himself and ask his boss about his drink but his words died in his mouth.

The sight he was greeted with made him freeze in horror. Right in front of him stood his boss innocently talking to Jessica Pearson, totally oblivious of the car swiveling off the right lane and headed straight for him. For Mike time slowed down when he realized this could be the last time he saw Harvey Specter alive and the thought almost killed him. He couldn’t let that happen; he filled his lungs with air. “Harvey, watch out!” Harvey actually looked startled as he looked at him and then turned around quickly to realize the danger he was in too late. He didn’t have time to react as the speeding car wasn’t even a foot away from crashing into him. Mike knew he wouldn’t make it in time to tackle him out of the way. Without thinking he disappeared from his spot and reappeared not a second later behind Harvey. The teleporting man wrapped his arms around his boss and not really putting much thought into the consequences of his actions, disappeared again. 

For a second Harvey thought he was going to die and that thought scared him more than he would like to admit. It wasn’t like in movies where you see a light or your whole life flashing before your eyes. It was just him, the car and the terrifying realization that that is his end. Except, it wasn’t; seconds before the car made contact with him he swore he felt arms wrapping around his torso. And then he sees everything go dark for a brief second before his surroundings go blurry. When he orientates himself again his was staring at a wall and then he feels the arms around him now pulling away but he can’t react in time because the world is still moving. The dizziness passes and he turns around to find a pale and shocked Mike staring back at him. Before he can ask what just happened he hears a loud crash and people screaming not too far away. Mike’s eyes widened even more and he hurried with Harvey at his heels to the alley’s opening that leads to the side walk opposite of the street where the restaurant they were supposed to dine in is located. The same restaurant now has the car that was going to run into Harvey half penetrated in its wall. 

People were scurrying away from the car, others were screaming while some called 911. The driver was unconscious, lying on the wheel or at least Mike thought he was unconscious. “What the hell…” Mike heard Harvey’s astonished tone beside him. They looked at each other in bewilderment at the chaos before them. “Mike, what happened? How did we get here?”  
“I-I don’t know.” Even he wasn’t convinced by that.

“Don’t bullshit me. We were on the other side of the street and seconds before a car ran me over we suddenly appeared here. You were holding on to me like you…” A moment of silence before a look of understanding decorated his features, “took me here…” He finished the incredulous thought and stared at Mike for answers. He waited for him to deny everything he just said, to tell him he’d lost it. That there was a perfectly sound reason as to why they moved a couple dozen feet from their location in a mere seconds without one of them even knowing it.

But none of that happened; Mike looked terrified but other than that didn’t offer any explanation. The alley was filled with a tense silence for god knows how long before Harvey spoke again. “Mike tell me, explain what the hell just happened. You can’t pretend this didn’t just occur.”

“I can’t.” 

“Oh I think you can. I’m not supposed to be standing here.” It was hard for him to say but he got through it somehow. “I’m supposed to be on my way to the hospital Mike or worse.” He paused taking in the implications of his own words, knowing they were the truth of the matter. “So I can’t take that as an answer right now. Have you not seen this?” He gestures at the scene playing out in front of them. They can now hear sirens approaching from a distance. Mike was still frozen in place.  
He knows it was me. He doesn’t know how but he knows I’m not normal.

He knows that I’m a freak of nature.

He’ll want nothing to do with me if I tell him. Hell, I don’t think he wants nothing to do with me now. God, what have I done? I saved him. That’s right, I saved him. It was the right thing to do. I couldn’t move on with my life if Harvey died right in front of me and I did nothing to stop it when I had the means to do so but all those innocent people in the restaurant…They’re hurt because of me and my selfishness. If I hadn’t use my powers Harvey’s possible death would’ve slowed the car down, maybe enough to stop it from crashing into the restaurant. If I have given up my Harvey…

My Harvey…what am I thinking? 

Mike’s brilliant mind went a mile a minute, negative outcomes drowning out all rational thought. Still he gave Harvey no clear response. “Mike!” Harvey waited long enough, his patience ran out, and that’s saying something for someone that can wait out as long as he has to for an enemy to crumble under their own wait during a trial or any given case.

He grabbed the blond’s shoulders when he didn’t respond to his name. That effectively brought him out of his thoughts and made him jump out of his skin when he realized how close Harvey had gotten. Mike panicked and for good reasons. Harvey was an expert at interrogation and at reading body language; he would definitely get what he wants eventually. It was his job to do so and right now Mike was on the wrong side of the table.

He couldn’t give him the answers he was looking for not without destroying the trust and everything they build up so far this past two years they been working together. Shaking his head and slowly prying Harvey’s hands from his shoulders, Mike did the only thing his guilt ridden mind could think about.

“I’m so sorry, Harvey.” Those words were the last thing Harvey heard before his wrists were released and in a blink of an eye he was left standing alone in a dim alley way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m back from the dead. Sorry for the delay but some major changes have happened since the last upload. For example, I graduated from college and now I’m an aunt so yayyy! Lol I’ll take this time to announce that I created a Twitter profile under the same name, GirlinBlue2364, where I will say when the next chapters of all my stories are up including the ones in my Archive of Our Own and Watt Pad profile. I’ll also be posting photos, announcing new stories and have a chance to speak to my readers so if you want to ask me anything about my stories, about me or just comment on something, you’re more than welcome to do so via my Twitter account. Thank you for your attention and for reading.  
> Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait and let’s get to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mike paced the ground anxiously, nerves eating away at him as his mind raced through the events that landed him in this predicament. Looking for a solution, a way he could’ve prevented this. Though, he was mostly wondering how a few seconds could cause life as he knew it to come to an end. 

He couldn’t face Harvey tomorrow at work, that’s for sure and he knew the man would come looking for him in his apartment eventually, that’s the reason why he didn’t go there. Taking a deep breath, willing his heart to stop trying to escape from his chest, he closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever is up there to let this be a horrible nightmare. Clinging on to the desperate hope that when he opens his eyes again, he’ll be back in his dinky apartment.  
Slowly the blond opened his eyes to the vibrant green hills of the Swiss countryside that greeted him, its familiar beauty a welcoming comfort on any other occasion but right now, it was just a cruel and crushing reminder of reality. 

Harvey knows.

A thought that sent shivers down his spine and at the same time made him feel sick and his head spin. He didn’t want to go back to New York again but he can’t drop all his responsibilities at the drop of a hat. Responsibilities like providing income to fund Grammy’s home and visit her, among his daily duties like work and not to mention his friends, however few they were, who will wonder what happened to him if he doesn’t eventually show up. Moreover, there’s Harvey and the fact that the man literally saved him from a life as a criminal and gave him a chance in the world he craved to belong to. He couldn’t repay his generosity with disappearing, never to be seen again. 

This scenario is what Mike has been afraid of his whole life. People he cared about finding out about the things he can do and rejecting him out of fear. Mike can already picture going back to Pearson Harman tomorrow to find out he was fired for being the way he is. He can see Harvey in his mind’s eye looking at him with disgust, telling him to never come near him ever again, calling him a monster.

Mike is afraid for his life, for his Grammy’s well being since she too can do what he does…What if Harvey calls the cops on him? Have him be arrested and sent into some sort of facility to experiment on him? To see what makes him tick, what enables him to teleport? He quickly dispersed the ludicrous thoughts. Harvey would never do that, a person as rational and calm as him wouldn’t do that to Mike. They’ve always had this chemistry, which Mike always compared to that of a friend. He knew that they aren’t traditional friends considering their relationship as boss and subordinate but they act like that sometimes, so surely Harvey wouldn’t through him under the bus, would he?

His gut is telling him his boss would never do that but his mind keeps interrupting, prodding him and cultivating doubts in him. The blond sat down on the grass, bending his knees and laying his forehead on them, he hugged himself. The young man sat there pondering the loss of the life he knew and trying to plan his next move but he couldn’t move past one soul crushing thought.

Harvey knows.

He sat there until dusk turned into night. He sat there until his once clean and wrinkle free pants, that Harvey hated, were covered in grass and stains. He sat there until his skinny tie was wet from his tears and his frame was wrecked with sobs.  
The chill of the night that coursed through him did nothing to stop the pain and fear that has made its home in his chest. The starry sky stared down at his back as he lamented over his actions, over the uncertain future.

Harvey knows.

And there’s nothing he could do to change that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…  
> It’s shorter than usual but the next one will be longer and heavier as Harvey makes reappearance. So be sure to stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued…
> 
> That’s it for now. The next The eyes of the Sky chapter will be up soon so stay tuned.


End file.
